To the eyes of others
by SaturneOTMW
Summary: Sa famille l'avait abandonnée, l'armée Démacienne l'avait brisée. Elle avait joint la League car elle n'avait aucune autre raison de vivre... Ou peut-être y avait-il quelque chose ? "Sa lumière éclatante fait trembler ses ennemis, mais c'est de la lumière déclinante qu'ils devraient avoir peur.' Traduction d'un one-shot de Wild But Innocent.


**_Note de l'auteure :_**

 _Voici un autre Darius/Lux. Après avoir fait des recherches supplémentaires sur Lux, j'ai eu envie d'explorer un peu son côté sombre. Et oui, elle a définitivement un côté sombre (lisez son jugement). Mon inspiration pour cette histoire vient principalement de la note de Garen "Sa lumière éclatante fait trembler ses ennemis, mais c'est de la lumière déclinante qu'ils devraient avoir peur.''_

 _Long one-shot comme toujours._

 _Edit : Je me suis rendue compte que la tarte aux pommes me venait d'une histoire nommée "A bright light and Deep darkness" de DarthUmbreon ! Elle m'a probablement influencée pour cette histoire :) Mais allez sur son profil pour avoir le lien vers ses histoires!_

 _ **Note de la traductrice :** _

_Deuxième traduction de Wild But Innocent. Et un autre magnifique one-shot. ^^_

* * *

En un claquement de doigt, elle était camouflée. Il était bien connu à Demacia qu'elle pouvait faire ça, mais personne d'autre n'était au courant de ce pouvoir... C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était rendue à Noxus il y a toutes ces années, quand elle servait encore l'armée Démacienne.

Un froncement de sourcil apparut sur son visage, et elle savait que si elle gardait cette expression elle aurait des rides avant d'avoir vingt-cinq ans.

Lux avait eu une longue journée sur les Champs de Justice ; elle était épuisée. Mais c'était sa vie maintenant - elle ne connaissait rien d'autre qui puisse lui donner une raison de vivre. Elle ne sentait même plus chez elle à Demacia, après que ses parents l'aient si avidement livrée à l'armée. Comme une poupée. Elle avait tenté de les rendre fières d'elle avec des réussites de plus en plus dangereuses, mais jamais aucun compliment ne lui avait été donné toute ces années. Doucement elle avait senti sa dévotion envers sa mère patrie disparaître, mais elle ne l'avait dit à personne. Sur le champ de bataille, elle criait toujours "Demacia !" car elle devait le faire ; elle agissait comme si elle se battait pour son État. Mais elle ne savait plus pour quoi elle se battait. Quand la League l'avait testée, elle avait dû faire face à son frère Garen - qui avait été prit par l'armée tout comme elle. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle voulait rejoindre la League, elle s'était effondrée et avait admit qu'elle n'avait aucune autre raison de vivre. Et depuis ce jour, elle était sur les Champs. Ses parents avaient tenté de la contacter, mais elle avait refusé toute conversation entre eux. Elle les détestait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même.

Et maintenant, elle était là, à Noxus. Elle connaissait le chemin, elle l'avait parcouru pour nombre de mission militaire déjà. Elle avait tout appris sur Noxus, ses forces et ses faiblesses. En ces jours-là, elle avait révélé à Demacia tout ce savoir.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'elle avait détesté leur dire ça. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre choix, car il était évident que le temps qu'elle avait passé à Noxus lui avait rapportée quelques informations. Et l'armée Démacienne était impardonnable. C'était soit être utile, soit mourir. Tout le monde connaissait Demacia pour être "l'État honnête et transparent", mais il était aussi glacial et dur. _Très dur..._

Elle avait appris à apprécier la force brute de Noxus durant son temps ici. Durant les quelques dernières années, elle avait eut à connaître beaucoup de Noxiens sur les Champs de Justice, certains cruels, d'autres décents. Elle avait un profond respect envers Katarina, la Lame Sinistre - mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais à personne. D'une certaine manière elle aurait voulu être son amie, mais cela ne pouvait arriver ; la maîtresse des lames était simplement trop dangereuse, trop solitaire, et elle ne laissait personne s'approcher d'elle. Quelque part Lux avait l'impression que Katarina était en colère contre Garen - parfois Lux la voyait allait dans sa chambre la nuit. Même si ça n'était pas autorisé dans les bâtiments de la League. Au fond d'elle-même elle continuait de se dire cela ; que Katarina voulait se battre contre son frère, une bataille entre Noxus et Demacia. Mais son cœur lui disait autre chose. Oui, elle était naïve, mais pas stupide. Elle ne voulait simplement pas penser à la possibilité que son frère puisse... Faire quelque chose avec l'assassin. D'un autre côte, la possibilité que Lux se rapproche et même qu'elle apprenne à connaître cette femme était plus plausible si elle faisait... Quelque chose avec son frère. Quelque chose...

 _Ils couchaient ensemble,_ admettait-elle enfin en elle-même. Et elle avait vu dans les yeux de son frère qu'il avait des problèmes de conscience. Il faisait absolument tout avec honneur, et ça... Eh bien, ça n'était pas honorable.

Mais Lux savait qu'il n'était aussi qu'un être humain, comme tout le monde. Et Katarina également ; même si Lux se demandait pourquoi Katarina voulait Garen spécifiquement. Garen était guidé par sa loyauté envers Demacia, alors que Katarina était un maître d'arme cherchant à tuer. Enfin, ils étaient tout deux des meurtriers. Mais Lux aussi. D'un autre côté, elle espérait qu'ils appréciaient ce qu'ils faisaient et qu'aucun des deux ne finirait blessé. Car l'amour était une chose douloureuse.

Elle sauta sur le côté pour éviter un transport de marchandises et elle sentit la délicieuse odeur de tarte aux pommes venant de Sinful Succulence. Morgana était connue pour vendre les meilleurs pâtisseries de tout Runeterra... Et Lux avait _besoin_ d'un morceau de tarte aux pommes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller comme ça dans une pâtisserie Noxienne - sauf si elle était invisible.

Sur la pointe des pieds elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du magasin, en faisant attention de ne toucher personne. Elle était invisible, mais elle prenait toujours de la place et elle pouvait heurter n'importe quoi... Son énergie magique baissait progressivement, mais elle savait qu'il lui en restait toujours plus qu'assez pour courber la lumière et la garder invisible.

Quand elle atteignit le comptoir et regarda vers Morgana pour voir si elle l'avait remarquée, et elle vit les yeux d'un violet vif regarder droit à travers elle. Il y avait ce sourire sur ses lèvres, et Lux savait que ce sourire était toujours là - donc Morgana ne l'avait pas remarquée. Dans la boutique il n'y avait que peu de monde, appréciant la tarte et le café.

Quand elle atteignit l'un des plats avec la magnifique tarte aux pommes, il devint invisible au contact de sa main. Elle prit un morceau de gâteau, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, mais quand la tarte toucha sa langue elle laissa presque échapper un gémissement. _Mince, c'est bon..._

Soudainement elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et elle se tourna pour voir qui était entré. Quand elle regarda dans _ses_ yeux, elle laissa tomber la tarte. Le bruit sourd attira tout les regards, mais tout ce qu'ils virent fut un plat renversé et une moitié de part de tarte écrasée au sol.

Il semblait qu'il la regardait directement dans les yeux - mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était arrivé une poignée de fois auparavant et cela l'effrayait.

Elle avala précautionneusement, mais cela provoqua trop de bruit à son gout à cause des émotions coincées dans sa gorge. _Génial._

Sans penser plus, elle se rua vers la porte, devant l'homme qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à voir. Quand elle regarda à travers la fenêtre en passant devant, il semblait que personne ne s'était vraiment posé plus de question. _Les Noxiens ne sont vraiment pas du genre à faire un plat de tout et n'importe quoi..._ , pensa-t-elle, en souriant.

Puis elle se sentit rougir à nouveau quand elle revit ses yeux verts dans sa tête - et elle courut encore. Courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors des frontières de la cité.

En pleurs, elle tomba sur le sol froid. Tout était confus, et pour se réchauffer elle utilisa sa magie pour allumer quelques étincelles autour d'elle, réchauffant ses habits. Son sort d'invisibilité tomba, révélant ses yeux et son nez rouges.

* * *

Cela avait commencé il y a cinq ans, lors d'une de ses opérations à Noxus. Elle était allée là où personne n'était allé - dans les chambres du Haut Commandement Noxien. C'était là qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Elle avait dix-huit ans en ces temps là, mais elle s'était plus que jamais sentit femme à ce moment, en le regardant lui : la main de Noxus. Elle l'avait estimée avoir environ quinze ans de plus qu'elle - beaucoup trop vieux. Mais son corps et son cœur n'avaient pas voulu écouter sa tête. Elle l'avait entendu parler, l'avait vu bouger, elle avait vu ses yeux, les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait dû se battre pour arriver là où il était en vie.

Ces moments, ces heures, à se tenir là, invisible, juste en le regardant... Elle était tombée amoureuse. Amoureuse d'un homme qui ne pourrait jamais être sien.

Elle s'était battu contre lui de nombreuses fois sur les Champs de Justice - ce qui n'avait absolument pas aidé. Ça n'avait fait qu'empirer, chaque fois qu'elle voyait son beau et viril visage dans les combats. Elle voulait toujours l'impressionner au combat, rendant ses performances meilleures encore. Ce qui était une bonne chose, mais les nuits après les batailles, quand elle était dans sa chambre, elle ressentait ce besoin impérieux de son corps contre le sien, de cette force brut prenant le contrôle de son corps...

Ses larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, mais elle se leva et prit une profonde respiration. _C'est de la folie... De la folie._

Demain matin elle devait être à la League encore, elle avait une après-midi et une nuit libre. _Pourquoi dois-je aller à Noxus ? Pourquoi pas Piltover, ou même Freljord... Noooon... Luxanna devait aller à Noxus. Bien sûr._ Le train aurait pu l'emmener ailleurs, mais elle avait voulu aller à Noxus. Oh, enfin, qui essayait-elle de tromper. Au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle voulait juste l'apercevoir une fois de plus.

La nature était magnifique autour d'elle, remarqua-t-elle. C'était l'automne ; les feuilles des chênes devenaient lentement jaunes et marron. L'odeur de la terre emplie son nez et elle l'inspira avec joie.

Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et son esprit redevint clair. Ses larmes étaient parties, et une étrange forme d'obligation se fit ressentir. Elle se tint droite et ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

 _Je devrais juste l'accepter. Je devrais accepter que je suis amoureuse de Darius, ce bel homme - l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse. Plus viril, plus expérimenté, plus vrai. Je devrais juste vivre avec ça. Je suis peut-être un peu plus jeune que lui, mais je veux cet homme. Et je veux juste qu'il soit mien... C'est tout ce pour quoi j'ai envie de vivre._

Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. En elle-même elle ajouta qu'elle n'avait aucune autre raison de vivre. Et si son souhait devenait réalité, sa famille la rejèterait ; son État ne voudrait même plus entendre parler d'elle.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait abandonné Demacia il y avait déjà longtemps...

Il commençait à faire sombre et elle illumina son bâton, éclairant le chemin. De retour à Noxus.

* * *

Elle entendit des murmures en marchant dans les rues - les gens regardaient son arme illuminé. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas invisible comme elle l'était d'habitude à Noxus. Sa respiration se bloqua et elle regarda autour d'elle, mais personne d'important ne l'avait vu - avec un peu de chance.

Elle courut dans une ruelle et activa rapidement le sort sur elle, courbant la lumière autour d'elle. Étrangement, à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait son estomac s'agitait. Elle avait lu qu'il n'y avait qu'une manière pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle de voir à travers le sort, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu de preuve. Mais c'était aussi dû au fait qu'elle ne connaissait personne d'autre comme elle, elle n'avait jamais rencontré personne capable de contrôler la lumière comme elle. Sur les Champs de Justice, elle avait rencontré tellement de champions incroyable... Leona et Diana étaient capables d'utiliser le soleil et la lune, mais ça n'était pas ni fléchir ni contrôler la lumière... Elles ne pouvaient se cacher de la vue comme elle.

Elle avait essayé une fois sur Ezreal, mais ça n'avait pas marché.

Une autre froncement de sourcil apparut sur son visage quand elle repensa à Ezreal. Après qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de Darius, elle avait tenté de penser à autre chose. Ezreal avait eu un coup de foudre pour elle et elle l'appréciait également, donc quand ils étaient sortis ensemble et qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Darius l'embrassant au lieu d'Ezreal, elle s'était demandé si ça n'était pas juste de la tension sexuelle qui nécessitait d'être relâchée. Alors elle avait laissé Ezreal prendre sa virginité. Mais ça n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait... Elle s'était senti se faire voler son innocence. Même si elle savait qu'après toute ses années dans l'armée, son innocence était partie depuis longtemps.

Oui, elle était naïve, elle souriait toujours, elle faisait des blagues et essayait d'être toujours optimiste... Mais son innocence lui avait été prit il y a longtemps. Elle avait vu des gens mourir, des gens qui ne le méritaient pas. Certains étaient morts de sa main - à cause des ordres qu'on lui avait donné. Les nuits avaient été longues et douloureuses...

Il y avait une fine limite entre ses actions et son vrai état d'esprit. Elle avait appris à sourire, à faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle était la joyeuse et optimiste Dame de Lumière.

Plusieurs fois elle s'était senti heureuse d'être sur les Champs de Justice, donc ça n'était vraiment comme si elle mentait. Ça n'était simplement pas toute la vérité... Car sous la surface il y avait une jeune femme, qui avait été utilisée comme une poupée par son État, à qui on avait volé son innocence, et que sa propre famille avait rejeté.

Elle se souvint qu'après qu'elle ait passé cette nuit avec Ezreal, elle s'était senti vide et triste. Elle avait tenté de faire disparaître ses pensées envers Darius - mais ça n'avait pas marché. Et elle se sentait coupable de ça, car elle ne voulait pas qu'Ezreal soit blessé... Donc après quelques autre semaines où ils sortaient et passaient la nuit ensemble régulièrement, elle avait finalement réussi à lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas tel que lui l'aimait. Et que ça n'était pas sa faute.

Même depuis cela, ils étaient restés amis et elle en était contente, car elle avait entendue que d'habitude les gens se séparaient et ne se reparlaient jamais, mais heureusement il avait réussi à passer à autre chose. Ou peut-être pas... Mais ils se parlaient toujours. Ce qui était une bonne chose. À un moment elle avait failli lui révéler ses sentiments envers le général Noxien, mais elle s'était retenue juste à temps. Car elle se rappelait clairement d'une des phrases d'Ezreal : "Les Noxiens... Je hais ces mecs."

* * *

Alors qu'elle laissait ses pensées se perdre elle marchait vers l'imposant bâtiment qu'elle savait abriter les chambres des chefs militaires. Quand elle s'y dirigea et s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée, elle se pinça pour vérifier si elle allait vraiment faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Puis elle entendit un rire fort et elle se retourna, une hache volant vers elle. Elle l'évita juste à temps avant que la hache ne se tourna et repartit vers les mains de son lanceur. Ce rire ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne : Draven. Sa moustache tombante flottait légèrement dans le vent et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Darius, sauf pour la couleur de cheveux. Et ils avaient le même sourire confiant. Mais celui de Draven n'était là que parce qu'il était imbu de lui-même, alors que Darius ne souriait que parce qu'il appréciait ce qu'il faisait. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait compris en le regardant. Et elle l'avait regardé beaucoup de fois.

En réalité, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se tenait devant ce bâtiment. Elle était venue là plusieurs fois durant ses missions. Elle savait qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait une porte secrète, ouvrant sur un passage qui menait à un grand hall sous le building, où ils discutaient stratégies.

Et elle avait suivi Darius jusqu'à sa chambre de multiples fois... Son invisibilité lui donnait tellement de liberté qu'elle en abusait parfois. Elle n'avait jamais pu aller réellement dans sa chambre toutefois, car son invisibilité ne lui donnait pas la capacité de passer à travers les objets et les gens... Donc elle aurait eu à se glisser entre Darius et la porte - il la sentirait - et elle n'était pas si désespérée. Cela aurait été complètement fou...

-Hé bro, j'ai rencontré cette musicienne aujourd'hui. Et merde, elle est chaude. Elle a de ces seins - et son cul !, entendit-elle.

-Sona ? Elle entendit une voix familière et elle fit un pas en arrière, retenant sa respiration et fit un autre pas discret en arrière alors que Draven et Darius passèrent devant elle et franchirent l'entrée. Elle les suivit sans bruit pour pouvoir entendre leur conversation. Et pour regarder le corps incroyable de Darius...

-Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas Démacienne ?, grogna Darius et Draven laissa échapper un autre rire grave.

-Ouais, mais est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'elle était chaude ?

-Oh, tais-toi.

Un frisson descendit le long de son échine quand elle entendit sa voix. Elle marchait au même rythme que lui, pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas. De toute façon son armure faisait tellement de bruit que même si elle ne le faisait pas ils ne l'entendraient probablement pas.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais pensé à une Démacienne ?

-Arrête de parler de ça, merde.

-Donc c'est oui ?

-Est-ce que tu n'as pas des shows à préparer pour demain ?

-Tu es en train d'éviter la question, bro. Mais d'accord. Deux prisonniers vont être exécutés demain - je vais en faire un show d'enfer !

Darius donna une tape dans le dos de son frère, mais c'était plus de grande claques qui extirpaient tout l'air hors de Draven. Cela fit presque glousser Lux mais elle resta silencieuse.

Il était bon d'être de retour ici après quelques mois... Elle se sentait bien ici, même si c'était l'une des résidences de l'ennemi.

Elle avait rejoint la League il y avait trois ans, mais elle revenait à Noxus de temps en temps. Quelque chose ici la faisait se sentir... Vivante. Et elle avait besoin d'apaiser ce feu en elle. Chaque fois qu'elle venait à Noxus, elle en apprenait un peu plus sur le général Noxien dont elle était amoureuse. Elle avait entendu parler de son passé, de ses batailles, de sa vie... Elle l'avait entendu parler à Swain, respectueux, et à son frère ensuite, avec qui il avait une relation amour-haine. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais découvert était s'il aimait quelqu'un. Au début elle avait eu peur qu'il aimât Katarina - mais quand elle avait découvert pour elle et Garen, elle avait su qu'elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de ça. Sauf si Katarina trompait Garen, mais même si la jeune femme était une meurtrière et qu'elle ne respectait pas les règles, elle avait quand même une morale. À part elle, il n'y avait que peu de femmes à Noxus qui allaient avec Darius. En elle-même, elle voulait qu'il l'aime elle ; Luxanna Crownguard. Et pas seulement doux et aimant, elle voulait qu'il l'aime comme il était. Honnête, viril, et impitoyable. Elle était fatiguée de marcher sur la pointe des pieds, elle voulait un homme avec elle, et qui resterait avec elle malgré tout - parce qu'il l'aimait. Et elle voulait que cela soit lui.

Soudainement Draven et Darius s'arrêtèrent - et Lux était trop plongée dans ses pensées pour s'en apercevoir et elle heurta le dos de Draven. Il se retourna rapidement et lança une hache, mais elle eut un autre réflexe et l'évita.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? grogna-t-il. Quelque chose m'a touché.

-Est-ce que tu as bu avant de venir ?, se moqua Darius.

Draven regarda tout autour encore une fois.

-Je te jure, mec, c'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait marché dedans. Pas comme un homme, mais quelque chose... Plus petit. Oh, peu importe. Ça devait être un des fantômes qui me chassent.

-Des fantômes ?

-Ouais, des prisonniers morts.

Lux resta bouche bée et elle eut peur de faire le moindre geste. Pour quelque raison Darius la regardait encore droit dans les yeux... Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était là. Juste une autre de ces coïncidences qui arrivaient tout le temps... Mais cela la fit rougir et elle était contente d'être invisible car son visage devait ressembler à une tomate.

Ces pommettes, son menton, les yeux verts perçants... La mèche de cheveux blancs dans les cheveux noirs d'encre... Elle le voulait plus que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais voulu dans sa vie. Elle n'avait rien d'autre. Juste cet homme, qui connaissait la souffrance et la douleur... Mais quand même l'homme le plus fort de tout Noxus - il n'y avait aucun doute en ça. Peut-être même de tout Runeterra...

-Ouais, sûrement un fantôme, acquiesça Darius tout en la regardant toujours dans les yeux. Elle leva silencieusement sa main pour couvrir sa bouche. Elle voulait crier, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, elle voulait qu'il l'emmène dans sa chambre et... _Et quoi ?_

Draven alla dans sa propre chambre après avoir salué son frère et elle suivit le général alors qu'il marchait vers sa porte. Pour une raison ou une autre il laissa la porte ouverte plus longtemps que d'habitude. Pendant une courte seconde, elle se demanda si elle devait en profiter pour entrer.

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec moi ? Je suis une fille raisonnable..._ , se dit-elle. Mais son cerveau sembla se déconnecter et elle marcha dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds ; il lui restait encore assez de magie pour rester invisible un bout de temps. Il ne saurait jamais qu'elle était là...

Il retourna à la porte et la verrouilla - son estomac s'agita quand elle pensa à la possibilité qu'il ait laissé la porte ouverte juste assez longtemps pour lui permettre d'entrer. Pourtant... Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, habituellement il claquait juste la porte derrière lui.

Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, une légère brise entrant. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et remarqua que les murs étaient peints de couleur auburn - une couleur parfaite pour lui. Un grand lit avec des draps bruns sombres était contre le mur, avec à côté une petite table de nuit sur laquelle reposait une lampe. Il y avait deux portes en bois, probablement ouvrant sur une salle de bain et un placard. Elle se demanda si toutes les chambres du bâtiments avaient la même couleur, mais il semblait que cette pièce avait été personnalisée spécialement pour le général. Il y avait un grand portant sur le mur semblant fait pour sa hache, qui reposait contre le lit.

Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Lux s'assit et s'appuya contre le mur, prenant sur elle. Elle allait devenir folle ; elle sentait son cœur battre fortement dans ses tempes.

Dans sa tête elle entendit la voix de son frère. _"Ne fait jamais confiance aux Noxiens, Luxanna. Ce sont des chiens. Ils ne connaissent pas l'honneur et préfèrent les ténèbres à la lumière."_

Il lui avait dit ça le lendemain du jour où elle avait découvert qu'il couchait avec Katarina, donc ses mots ne l'avaient pas vraiment marquée. Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors que lui-même faisait ce qu'il faisait avec une Noxienne, mais tout en défendant encore son honneur ?

Lux avait toujours été le genre de fille à être d'accord avec tout. Ses années dans l'armée lui avait appris à suivre les ordres et à répondre aux attentes des gens.

Mais c'était fini. Déjà depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la League, elle avait perdu tout intérêt envers Demacia. Bien sûr, elle gardait ce sourire brillant et une attitude positive, mais elle avait admit qu'elle avait un côté sombre.

* * *

Elle se leva et marcha dans la pièce. Elle entendit le son d'une douche s'allumer et elle tenta de s'empêcher de fantasmer plus. En elle-même, elle était avec lui, le touchant et lui montrant à quel point il importait pour elle...

Elle ouvrit le tiroir le plus haut de la table de nuit et regarda à l'intérieur, et elle vit un livre quelconque et un médaillon. Elle gloussa quand elle prit l'objet - la lumière se courba autour immédiatement, le rendant invisible aux yeux des autres. _Il porte des bijoux ?_

Elle voulait l'ouvrir, mais elle se sentait déjà comme une intruse - elle ne devrait pas envahir plus son intimité que ce qu'elle n'avait déjà fait... Le médaillon commença soudainement à se réchauffer, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse mal. Elle le remit rapidement dans le tiroir. Elle était troublée. _Pourquoi y a-t-il de la magie dans le bijoux ? Darius n'utilise pas la magie... Il utilise la force pure..._

Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'assit sur le lit.

Quand le son de la douche s'arrêta, elle sauta sur ses pieds et s'assit dans un coin de la pièce. Si elle restait sur le lit, il verrait que les couvertures seraient froissées là où elle serait assise. Donc le sol était mieux.

Quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, elle voulut fermer les yeux car elle savait ce qui allait venir. Enfin, quand elle était seule dans sa chambre, elle se rhabillait toujours après une douche, car elle ne faisait pas confiance à la sécurité de la League. Darius lui ne s'en inquiéterait pas...

Et elle avait raison.

Quand il apparut, il était complètement nu, cheveux mouillés. Immédiatement elle sentit son corps réagir. _Il est parfait. Juste parfait._ Il était viril dans tout les sens du mot, encore plus que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé ou fantasmé. Elle pressa ses jambes l'une contre l'autre pour empêcher son corps de réagir excessivement, mais elle voulait simplement qu'il la prenne. Elle ne portait que sa tenue de cuir - d'habitude elle portait l'armure par-dessus, mais elle ne voulait faire aucun bruit lorsqu'elle était invisible. Donc elle avait laissé son armure dans sa chambre avant de prendre le train jusqu'ici...

Il marcha jusqu'à la deuxième pièce, qu'elle pensait être un dressing, et en ressortit portant un pantalon de cuir. Son torse était toujours nu - non pas que cela la dérangeait...

Soudainement il regarda la table de nuit, et quand elle la regarda aussi son cœur manqua presque un battement. Une faible lumière s'échapper de l'espace entre les tiroirs.

Ça devait être le médaillon...

Il ouvrit le tiroir et regarda le bijoux, puis le prit. Une forte lumière rayonnait tout autour, et Lux retint sa respiration. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..._

Elle tenta de fléchir la lumière pour la faire disparaître, mais cela ne marcha pas. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Elle était capable de contrôler toutes les particules de lumières, pourquoi pas celle-là ? _Est-ce qu'il sait que c'est moi ?_

-Tu sais que je peux te voir, pas vrai ? dit-il soudainement.

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre, mais après avoir raté trois battements il reprit un rythme rapide. Pendant une courte seconde elle se demanda si c'était à elle qu'il parlait, mais elle savait que c'était forcément elle. Elle ne bougea pas.

Il se tourna avec le médaillon brillant dans ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu as fait ça.

Elle était toujours trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit, alors il jeta le médaillon sur le lit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se demanda s'il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Il se pencha et l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour la tirer sur ses pieds et elle retint sa respiration.

Ses yeux verts regardèrent les siens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Crownguard ?

-Comment peux-tu me voir ?, murmura-t-elle alors.

-J'ai toujours pu te voir.

* * *

Il fallut un moment pour que ses mots fassent leurs effets sur elle.

-Attends... Quoi ? Personne ne peut me voir...

Il lui semblait qu'il y avait une pierre lourde dans son ventre, comme si quelque chose allait se passer.

-Je sais. Draven ne t'a pas vu quand tu lui est entrée dedans. Regarde où tu marches la prochaine fois.

Elle rougit et réalisa qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait vu nu. Et qu'elle l'avait suivi tellement, tellement de fois durant les années précédentes.

-C'est gênant, dit-elle enfin.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Est-ce que tu vas me tuer maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle crûment.

-Peut-être - mais pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai ?

-Parce que je suis Démacienne... Et que tu les hais...

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait une conversation avec lui. Bien sûr, sur les Champs de Justice elle s'était battu contre ou avec lui quelque fois, mais les mots prononcés durant les batailles n'étaient que des provocations ou des termes de combats.

-Tu n'es plus vraiment Démacienne. Tu as abandonné ton État il y a longtemps.

Sa voix grave la fit frissonner et elle acquiesça.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Et quoi d'autre est-ce que tu sais ?

-Plus que tu ne le crois, dit-il en souriant d'un air confiant. Il se tenait toujours devant elle, en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas..., murmura-t-elle. Je ne comprends rien de tout ça.

Il rit et attrapa son bras pour la forcer à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Assis-toi.

Il était trop fort pour elle, donc elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'obéir. Il resta debout et baissa les yeux sur elle.

-Tu as infiltré les chambres du Haut Commandement Noxien plusieurs fois. Tu as relevé nos stratégies et nos plans.

Elle resta bouche bée.

-Attends. Si tu savais que j'étais là, est-ce que tu l'as dit à Swain et Leblanc, et les autres leaders ?

Il secoua la tête, croisant les bras.

-Mais j'ai fait en sorte de dire quelque chose que tu entendrais forcément, et ensuite je changeais les stratégies quand tu étais partie - pour nous garantir la victoire.

Elle couvrit son visage avec ses mains, embarrassée.

-Je suis tellement stupide. Je pensait vraiment que personne ne pouvait me voir... Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi tu semblais me regarder dans les yeux au lieu de regarder à travers moi.

-Peut-être que ça explique que tu sois tombée amoureuse de moi.

L'air suffisant sur son visage acheva de l'exaspérer et elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle voulait dire quelque chose - n'importe quoi, mais aucun mots ne sortit de sa bouche.

-J'ai entendu parler de tes opérations à Noxus. Je savais que tu pouvais disparaître de la vue et tu es célèbre pour ça. Donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi je pouvais te voir alors que les autres non. Mais avant que je comprenne, j'ai juste apprécié le fait de pouvoir te faire croire que tu étais complètement invisible.

-Tu es affreux, dit-elle, en colère.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu penses vraiment, sourit-il. Tu es très courageuse de m'avoir suivi tellement de fois et de ne pas avoir été effrayée.

-Je suis effrayée, admit-elle. Tu es effrayant.

-Mais tu me veux.

-Comment...

-Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'après tant d'années à me suivre, je pense toujours que tu ne fait ça que pour Demacia ? Tu as rejoint la League parce que tu n'avais rien d'autre, Crownguard. Tu connais la guerre, la solitude. La souffrance. Et tu sais que je connais ça aussi - même si je me bats pour Noxus. Ce que je ferai toujours. Noxus régnera, ajouta-t-il, la voix grave. -Si tu te battais toujours pour l'honneur de Demacia comme ton stupide frère, je te tuerai immédiatement.

Elle prit une profonde respiration.

-J'imagine que je devrais partir alors. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ma vie si jamais tu changeais d'avis. Désolée pour tout.

Alors qu'elle se levait du lit, sa main sur son épaule l'empêcha de finir son mouvement et elle se rassit, n'ayant pas d'autre choix.

-Tu ne vas nul part, Luxanna. Je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma chambre pour une bonne raison.

Elle retint sa respiration.

-P-Pour quelle raison ?

-Le médaillon.

-Oui ?

-Tu l'as touché, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et alors ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

-Désolée.

-Bien. Je l'ai mit là dans un but précis. Et il y avait aussi un but à ton entrée ici - je savais que tu allais venir traîner par là.

-Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j'étais à Noxus ?

-La tarte aux pommes.

-Oh. Bien sûr... Et le médaillon ? Elle le regarda alors, choquée. -Est-ce qu'il m'a retiré ma magie ? J'ai tenté d'enlever la lumière autour mais ça ne marchait pas ! Est-ce qu'il a prit mes pouvoirs ? S'il te plait, non...

-Tais-toi.

Elle regarda ses mains tremblantes, craignant le pire. Puis elle leva les yeux sur lui, et il avait encore un de ces sourires sur ses lèvres. Il la dominait largement et elle se rendit compte à quel point il était plus grand qu'elle.

Elle sentait toujours la lumière se courber autour d'elle - même si ça ne marchait pas sur Darius - et elle échappa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas prit sa magie... Quand elle découvrit ça, elle le regarda avec des larmes plein les yeux.

-Tu ne m'as pas enlevé ma magie...

-En effet. Tu es tellement effrayée, Crownguard. Calme-toi. Tu es de mon côté.

Quand il prononça ces mots, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. _Je le veux..._ Elle entendit une sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête, mais elle l'ignora.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds puis enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou.

-Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle. Je te veux.

Avant que ses lèvres puissent toucher les siennes, il l'écarta de lui et le fit se retourner, pressant son ventre contre le mur. Elle se tortilla sous son poids et elle tenta de le regarder, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir, tout ce qu'elle sentait était son corps contre le sien, la pressant contre le mur froid.

-C'est moi qui ai le contrôle ici, Luxanna. N'oublie jamais ça. Tu sais dans quoi tu te lances, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle déglutit et acquiesça.

-Bien. Car j'aurai dû te tuer sinon.

Sa peau picota et elle prit une grande respiration, mais son poids l'empêchait de trop inspirer. Elle sentait la chaleur de sa peau nue à travers le cuir de son haut. Elle le voulait tellement. Plus que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais voulu dans sa vie. Mais elle ne savait pas si à ce moment il la détestait d'avoir été trop loin, ou s'il pensait juste qu'elle était stupide.

Quand il se recula légèrement, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien lui manqua immédiatement. Et soudainement elle eu encore plus froid, ses doigts descendants le long de son dos et elle réalisa qu'il défaisait la fermeture éclair.

-Alors, Luxanna Crownguard, dis-moi...

Sa voix était proche de son oreille et elle ferma les yeux d'anticipation.

-Qu'as-tu pensé quand tu m'as vu sortir de la salle de bain ?

Sas mains firent glisser son haut le long de ses bras, révélant son soutien-gorge blanc. Un autre frisson parcourut son corps et elle sentit son bas-ventre bouillir encore plus que ce qu'il n'était déjà.

-J-Je ne pense pas que je devrais t-te dire, balbutia-t-elle. Un petit gémissement quitta ses lèvres quand ses mains rugueuses arrivèrent sur son ventre.

-Je t'y forcerai si tu ne le dis pas, grogna-t-il dans son oreille et il fit lentement glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, prenant ses bottes au passage. Quand elle tenta de se retourner, il la poussa encore contre le mur.

-Pas encore.

Il l'avait laissé seulement en sous-vêtements, et elle se sentait vulnérable, mais elle savait aussi que si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce il verrait juste une paire de botte et sa tenue au sol - et Darius. Cette pensée la mit plus à l'aise. Et il avait fermé la porte à clé, se souvint-elle.

Elle poussa un petit cri quand il mordit la pliure de son cou. Sa langue retraça immédiatement la marque qu'il venait de faire. La sensation la fit frissonner. Il mit ses cheveux de côté et fit la même chose un peu plus bas dans son dos, provoquant un autre gémissement.

-Alors, qu'as-tu pensé, murmura-t-il contre son oreille et elle ouvrit les yeux, sentant sa présence. Il n'allait pas la laisser partir tant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. _Mais peut-être que c'est exactement ce je veux..._

-Je vais te laisser là seule et partir faire mes entraînements si tu ne me réponds pas. C'était comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées et utilisait la psychologie inversée sur elle.

Elle ne voulait pas répondre, mais plus que tout elle voulait qu'il reste.

-J'ai... J'ai pensé...

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle reposa sa tête contre le mur, réticente.

-Tu as pensé quoi ?

-J'ai pensé que tu étais parfait..., admit-elle alors. Juste parfait. C'est ce que j'ai littéralement pensé...

Il grogna et défit son soutien-gorge et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il lui enleva, révélant sa poitrine nue et il regarda ses seins avant de la fixer dans les yeux.

-Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce tant que je ne t'ai pas fait mienne. Tu as déjà abandonné Demacia, mais je vais faire en sorte que tu aies oublié ta dernière once de loyauté envers ton État.

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, sa vision devenait trouble.

-Comme tu le souhaites, murmura-t-elle.

Il se pencha et leva son visage à sa hauteur, avant que ses lèvres n'arrivèrent sur les siennes, affamées et impatientes. Une main était autour de sa taille et il la pressait contre le mur, approfondissant le baiser et son autre main se perdit dans ses cheveux, s'emmêlant dans ses boucles blondes. Elle fut essoufflée bien avant lui, ce qui ne le rendit que plus affamé de ses lèvres. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration alors que sa bouche continuait de dévorer la sienne. Elle eut la tête qui tourne, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi désirée de toute sa vie. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu tout ce temps... Et plus encore. Ses mains parcoururent ses seins, touchant chaque centimètre carré de peau. Un autre gémissement l'échappa mais il se perdit dans sa bouche. Il la souleva et elle voulut passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, mais avant qu'elle puisse il brisa le baiser et la retourna encore, ses seins contre le mur.

-Darius..., dit-elle, haletante et embarrassée, quand il baissa sa culotte. Elle le sentit retirer son pantalon, sa peau se mouvant contre la sienne. La chaleur qui la prenait la fit transpirer. Ses mains tenaient ses fesses et les serraient ; il pressa son ventre contre son dos, la poussant encore contre le mur. Sa peau était collante contre la sienne, mais elle appréciait la sensation.

Il poussa ensuite son genoux entre ses jambes, la forçant à les ouvrir. Étrangement elle n'était pas préparée pour ce qui allait suivre, et en elle-même elle avait fantasmé ce moment tant de fois... Mais maintenant que le moment était arrivé, ça surpassait tout fantasme. La manière dont il la maîtrisait, dont ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses flancs, sa langue sur son cou... Ça surpassait tout.

Elle le sentit ensuite se positionner sous elle, et son cœur battit encore plus vite. Durant les années précédentes, ç'avait été quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Mais il était là maintenant, prêt à la prendre.

Il glissa en elle et son corps se colla à lui immédiatement, absorbant son membre et elle frissonna, commençant à avoir la chair de poule. Elle mordit sa lèvre lorsqu'il s'enfonça en elle aussi profondément qu'il pouvait.

Elle savait que si elle se laissait aller, elle aurait joui immédiatement. Le général Noxien l'avait fait sienne, l'homme le plus fort de Noxus. Il commença des va-et-viens en elle et elle aurait voulu quelque chose à tenir, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était serrer les poings contre le mur. Il la souleva et la tint en place avec une main alors que l'autre poussait ses cheveux, suçant sa nuque. Sa respiration était légèrement irrégulière et elle appréciait la sensation de son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

Elle arqua son dos et elle voulait s'en empêcher, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Elle se serra autour de lui et elle attrapa son cou derrière et le tint pendant qu'elle convulsait de vague de plaisir. Ses dents étaient toujours sur sa peau et elle pouvait le sentir sourire.

-Tu ne pouvais plus tenir, Crownguard ?

Alors qu'elle se calmait lentement, il se retira d'elle et elle gémit à la sensation de vide. Il la retourna et la souleva - elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et il fit lentement descendre sur son membre. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et commença à haleter quand elle le sentit en elle encore - ses yeux étaient fixés sur les siens et elle rougit, prenant conscience de la situation. Il recula lentement vers le lit et la garda dans la même position en s'asseyant. Il jeta le médaillon au sol pour que la lumière ne les gêne pas - plus tard elle lui demanderait à quoi il servait, mais elle avait pour le moment d'autres choses en tête.

Elle se leva sur ses genoux et s'assit sur lui encore, le faisant lâcher un grognement de plaisir. Elle se sentit rougir violemment - elle était celle qui lui donnait du plaisir...

Elle répéta son mouvement, mais plus vite, encore et encore. Il trouva son rythme parfaitement, et elle vit ses yeux se remplir de luxure à chaque fois qu'ils se rejoignaient. Elle enfoui ses mains dans ses cheveux noir et quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, il la retourna sur le lit pour qu'il soit au-dessus.

-Laisse-toi faire maintenant, ordonna-t-il et elle attrapa les couvertures. Ses yeux verts regardaient les siens, et il commença des va-et-viens plus rapide, accélérant et la faisant fermer les yeux dans un long gémissement. Ses mains caressèrent ses seins, faisant picoter sa peau. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sentir le plaisir la submerger à nouveau, elle ouvrit les yeux pour le voir quand elle céda, et ce fut suffisant pour le faire venir aussi. Ses yeux ne laissèrent pas partir les siens et il laissa échapper un autre grognement grave.

-Lux...

Il l'attira à lui et souleva son visage à sa hauteur ; ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Ils s'allongèrent et elle se blotti contre lui alors que ses lèvres parcouraient sa mâchoire. Sa barbe accrocha ses joues et elle sourit, reprenant toujours sa respiration.

-Tu es si douce..., murmura-t-il d'une voix différente que ses habituels cri ou grognement, mais elle l'aimait quand même.

-Tu ne l'es pas, sourit-elle.

-Pardon ?

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas, le rassura-t-elle. C'est exactement ce que j'aime chez toi.

-Que tu aimes, hmm ?, sourit-il. Alors comment as-tu fini, une noble Démacienne comme toi, par tomber amoureuse d'un général Noxien ?

Elle voulut l'embrasser encore, mais ses sourcils levés lui dirent qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire tant qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu.

-Eh bien..., soupira-t-elle. J'étais juste... J'étais si seule... Les gens m'utilisaient comme si j'étais une marionnette, juste parce qu'ils pensaient pouvoir avoir recours à mes talents pour eux. Mes parents m'ont livrée à l'armée, exactement comme avec mon frère. Ils ne m'aimaient pas, peu importe ce qu'ils me disaient. Je n'ai jamais autant haïe quelqu'un que ma mère... Et quand j'étais là, et que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, d'une certaine manière... J'ai su... Que tu comprendrais. Comprendrais la souffrance, un passé douloureux, les gens te regardant de haut et attendant des choses de toi... Je voulais te donner mon cœur, même s'il avait été maltraité. Et en plus tu es incroyablement beau, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Il eut un sourire suffisant et elle réalisa qu'il savait qu'il l'était.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait ce soir ?, marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu peux, mais je ne pense pas que j'ai envie de répondre à ça.

-D'accord. Elle pouffa de rire et enroula son doigt dans son unique mèche de cheveux blanc et elle le vit fermer les yeux - il aimait ça. Quand elle mit ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant avidement. Ses mains ne quittèrent pas ses cheveux, les attrapant brutalement et il laissa échapper un grognement sourd. _Oh, je pense que j'ai trouvé son point faible..._

-Si tu n'arrête pas ça, je vais te dévorer, grogna-t-il dans son oreille. Un frisson descendit le long de son échine, mais elle n'avait pas prévu de lâcher. Sa main glissa entre ses jambes et elle commença à haleter. _C'est un homme de parole..._

* * *

Il était six heures du matin quand quelqu'un frappa fortement à la porte, faisant sauter Lux sur ses pieds. Ils venaient juste de prendre une douche ensemble, et même s'ils n'avaient pas fait que se laver, elle se sentait rafraîchie et prête pour une autre journée. En faite elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse dans toute sa vie.

-Tu es invisible ?, dit doucement Darius et elle acquiesça, serrant la serviette étroitement autour d'elle. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Draven entra sans prévenir.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore prêt ? D'habitude tu es prêt à six heures. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le train pour la League part dans une demi-heure - et je dois être sur scène pour mon show dans quinze minutes !

-Alors vas-y, dit Darius en haussant les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bro ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? Tu te n'es pas fait de filles depuis des années maintenant ! Je pensais que tu te cherchais...

-Draven, si tu la fermes pas, je jure que je te tue.

-D'accord, d'accord. Tu sembles différent, mentionna Draven avant que Darius ne marche vers sa hache et menaça de s'en servir contre son frère s'il ne partait pas.

-Très bien, je m'en vais ! Draven s'en alla hâtivement. Lux gloussa quand Darius ferma la porte et la regarda, haussant les épaules.

-Alors ton propre frère a peur de toi ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien, il est bien connu que je pourrai me le faire quand je veux, j'ai appris à éviter ses haches comme tu l'as fait hier.

Elle rougit et se rapprocha de lui, ses mains sur son torse.

-Alors... Tu ne t'es fait aucune fille depuis des années ? Depuis quand, exactement ?

-Ferme-là. Ou je te tue aussi, juste après mon frère.

* * *

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours et son corps avait soif de sa présence, de l'air suffisant sur son visage et de ses mains sur sa peau.

Mais elle avait été sur les Champs non-stop, et lui aussi. Malheureusement elle n'avait été ni avec ni contre lui... Elle était épuisée le soir et tout ce qu'elle voulait était dormir - et Darius occupait tout ses rêves.

Elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il avait fait ça de son côté. Il l'avait voulu, mais elle se demandait s'il avait des sentiments pour elle ou si elle n'était qu'une aventure d'un soir pour lui. Au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'il n'était plus comme ça, surtout depuis que Draven lui avait dit qu'il ne s'était pas fait de filles depuis des années... Cela l'avait fait se sentir spéciale, d'une certaine manière. Son amour pour la main de Noxus n'avait fait que grandir cette nuit, et parfois elle en était effrayée.

Les sensations que Darius lui avait fait ressentir était quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait même pas possible. Après Ezreal, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir autant de choses en même temps. Il l'avait envoyée au septième cieux, juste en la désirant...

Distraite, elle marchait dans le hall de la League, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelqu'un lui courir après. Elle se tourna et vit son frère, essoufflé.

-Luxanna, est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Bien sûr. Il attrapa son bras et la tira dans l'une des salles de travail.

-Quelque chose s'est passé à Noxus ce week-end, dit-il d'une voix haletante. Il s'assit sur le bureau qui craqua presque sous le poids de toute son armure.

-Calme toi, Garen, dit-elle, avec toujours la même expression. De quoi es-tu en train de parler ?

-Tu connais Darius, la main de Noxus, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, mais elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas dire ce à quoi elle pensait.

-Oui, je sais qui c'est.

-Eh bien, dit Garen dans un grande respiration. Il est bien connu parmi les leaders de Runeterra qu'il cherche une femme.

-Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas ça, dit-elle, le souffle coupé.

-C'est pourquoi je te le dis. Mais cette petite salope a consulté LeBlanc, pour se trouver la femme parfaite. Il ne veut rien de moins que parfait.

-Où est-ce que tu vas avec ça, et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?, demanda-t-elle, confuse.

-Écoute, d'accord ?

-Très bien.

Alors Darius cherchait une femme... _Je ne tiens pas une seconde contre toutes les Noxiennes nobles..._ Un faible sourire était collé sur ses lèvre, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris un coup dans l'estomac. Sa respiration était irrégulière et elle se sentait prête à pleurer.

-J'en ai seulement entendu parler maintenant, mais apparemment LeBlanc lui a fait quelque chose qui lui montrerait qui serait sa femme. Mais ça ne marcherait que si cette femme elle-même interagit avec l'objet.

-Et ?

-Il l'a trouvé.

Son cœur manqua un battement et la douleur dans son cœur ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus, mais elle tenta de ne pas la montrer. Garen la connaissait bien, il le remarquait si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que Darius épouse qui que ce soit... L'idée qu'il ait trouvé sa moitié la dégoutait - elle ne voulait le voir avec personne d'autre.

-Et pourquoi ai-je besoin de le savoir ?

-Je veux que tu ailles trouver qui est cette femme.

-Pourquoi ?, marmonna-t-elle. Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ?

-Parce qu'il sera plus fort que jamais, soupira Garen. Une femme ayant les mêmes normes que lui est une femme qui sera dangereuse pour Demacia, si elle le complète d'une manière dont Noxus a besoin.

-Donc, si je résume, tu veux que j'aille invisible à Noxus, et que je découvre qui est cette dangereuse femme qui rendra Darius encore plus fort ?

-Exactement. Tu as toujours réussi à entrer à Noxus, tu es la seule qui puisse le faire.

-Et si je ne veux pas ? J'ai une vie ici à la League, tu sais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je devrais toujours être loyal à Demacia. Je te l'ai dit quand j'ai rejoint la League. Je n'ai plus aucun intérêt envers ma famille et mon État.

-Je sais, Lux. Mais s'il te plait, fais-le pour moi.

Elle soupira.

-Quand dois-je partir ?

-Ce soir. Il y a un train qui part dans une heure.

Elle essaya d'avaler le morceau, tentant de ne pas penser à la possibilité qu'elle allait devoir voir Darius avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et le truc que LeBlanc lui a fait ? Si je sais ce que c'est, ça sera plus facile pour moi de la trouver.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs... Garen sourit. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de truc que tu imaginerais avec ce fils de pute.

-Dis.

-C'est un médaillon.

* * *

Cette nuit elle s'assit dans le train, la lumière parfaitement courbée autour d'elle, pour que personne ne puisse la voir. À un moment un gamin avait failli s'asseoir sur elle, mais heureusement sa mère avait voulu s'asseoir un plus loin dans la rangée.

Son cœur avait toujours un rythme rapide, depuis que Garen lui avait avoué la nature de l'objet qu'elle devait chercher.

 _Ça ne peut pas... Je ne peux pas..._ Elle se souvenait toujours de l'expression de Darius quand il avait vu le médaillon, rayonnant de lumière dans ses mains. Il avait été surpris, puis confus - et il lui avait dit qu'il avait voulu qu'elle le touche. _Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ?_

Elle avait une soirée de libre et elle ne pouvait penser à une meilleure manière que la passer à Noxus. Darius avait sa soirée de libre aussi, comme tout les autres champions le vendredi soir. Donc elle savait qu'il devait être dans ce train. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve, donc elle était allée dans le coupé des pauvres. Il ne viendrait jamais là... Ou peut-être que si ? Elle n'était pas sûre, mais elle espérait qu'il resterait dans la première classe.

Elle était troublée. Son cœur lui disait qu'elle avait compris, mais elle ne pouvait y croire.

Une voix grave la fit sortir de ses pensée, et elle vit les enfants courir vers l'endroit d'où la voix était venu. Elle la reconnut immédiatement. Le dos de sa place bloquait sa vue.

-Maman, le général Darius a acheté des bonbons !

-Va en chercher un alors !, murmura l'une des femme. Ils le regardaient tous avec une crainte mêlée de respect. Cela la faisait rougir, de savoir que toute les Noxiennes le désiraient probablement, mais étaient effrayées en même temps. Et il avait acheté des bonbons pour les gamins ? Elle ne connaissait pas cette part de lui, mais cela la fit l'aimer encore plus.

Le même général lui avait fait l'amour plusieurs fois il y avait quelques jours et ses joues se couvrirent d'un rouge bien visible maintenant. Mais seulement visible pour lui.

Puis tout lui revint. En un seul moment elle se souvint de tout - tout était clair. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait la voir. Juste une. Elle avait essayé sur Ezreal, mais ça n'avait pas marché, elle était devenue invisible à ses yeux.

La seule manière pour quelqu'un de voir à travers son sort était que cette personne l'aimât - même si elle ne le savait pas encore - plus ardemment encore que toute sa puissance magique.

Darius l'aimait.

Elle était trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit ; elle s'assit là comme si elle était de pierre. Son corps voulut courir après lui quand il quitta le coupé, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son esprit était dans le brouillard, essayant de trouver la faille dans son raisonnement, juste pour se préparer à être blessée encore... Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Il la voulait. Darius, la main de Noxus, le puissant général - l'ennemi de son frère... Il la désirait, elle ; Luxanna Crownguard.

 _Il a sûrement été aussi déchiré que moi durant les années précédentes... Noxus et Demacia ne vont pas ensembles... Mais je vais le faire ; il ne reste plus grand chose de Démacien en moi, sauf mes cris sur le champ de bataille. Et il le sait. Il l'a su depuis le moment où il a regardé dans mes yeux la première fois._

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit elle marchait dans les jardins de la base de l'armée Noxienne. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre, elle avait peur de sa réaction. Et il l'intimidait toujours, encore plus maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des sentiments...

-Bonsoir, Luxanna.

Elle se retourna et le vit s'approcher d'elle, la faible lumière de la lanterne éclairant son visage. Elle retint sa respiration. C'était magnifique. Il ne portait pas son armure, et il avait donc pu marcher sans faire aucun bruit.

-Viens avec moi, dit-il et elle obéit, joignant ses mains dans son dos, nerveuse. Ses pas étaient plus grands que les siens, mais elle marchait plus vite et son rythme était parfait. Elle le regarda de côté et il sourit.

-Toujours en train de me regarder, n'est-ce pas ?

-Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Marcher avec lui lui faisait se sentir bizarre, comme si quelqu'un d'autre aurait dû être là, quelqu'un qui le méritait. Mais c'était elle, et personne d'autre. Une jeune Démacienne, avec un général Noxien d'environ quinze ans son aîné... Mais il était celui qu'elle avait désiré toute ces années.

Quand ils furent hors de vue, il la pressa contre le mur de brique.

-Je ne voulais pas que mes soldats me voient embrasser de l'air, admit-il avant que sa bouche ne rejoigne la sienne dans un long baiser. Immédiatement ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin dans ses cheveux et il se recula, la regardant dans les yeux.

-N'essaye même pas faire ça.

-Ou bien ?, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu sais exactement ce qui se passera.

-Je vais garder ça pour plus tard alors, murmura-t-elle. Car nous devons parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Il grogna et l'embrassa encore. Après quelques instants, il la laissa, réticent.

-J'imagine que nous avons à parler, acquiesça-t-il. Laisse-moi deviner, ton frère t'a envoyé à Noxus après avoir entendu les nouvelles sur le général Darius ?

L'entendre se référer à lui-même par la troisième personne la fit rire.

-Tu as raison.

-Alors que t'a dit ce fils de pute, exactement ?

-Il t'a appelé de la même manière, avoua-t-elle en riant. Elle le regarda à nouveau, sérieuse.

-Il m'a dit que tu cherchais une femme... Et que LeBlanc t'avait aidé... Et que... Tu l'avais trouvé.

-Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il envoyé ?

-C'est que je lui ai demandé ; mais il m'a dit que maintenant que tu avais trouvé la femme qui te complèterait... Tu serais plus puissant que jamais.

-Et comment t'es-tu sentie quand tu l'as entendu dire ça ?

Elle rougit et évita son regard.

-Blessée.

Darius fronça les sourcils une seconde, avant de caresser sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que je devais chercher un médaillon.

Ses yeux bleu vif regardèrent les siens, verts, et ses mains descendirent de sa joue à son cou, attirant son visage au sien, lentement.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas, murmura-t-elle, souriante, mais rougissante.

-Tu as raison, grogna-t-il avant de la presser encore contre le mur et de l'embrasser avec tellement de force qu'elle vit des étoiles sous ses paupières.

Quand il se recula, il eu un sourire suffisant.

-Alors tu penses que tu me connais, hein ? Comment une sorcière Démacienne pourrait connaître quoi que ce soit sur un général Noxien ?

-Je ne sais pas, honnêtement, sourit-elle.

Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, elle prit une profonde respiration.

-Pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprends toujours pas...

-Pardon ?

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire... N'est-ce pas ? Pendant une courte seconde elle se demanda si elle avait tout mal compris, mais la lueur dans ses yeux fit disparaître tous ses doutes avant même de finir sa pensée.

 _-D'accord, je vais te le dire - mais juste une fois. Je ne suis pas du type romantique._

 _Je me souviens encore du moment où je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Nous étions dans les chambres de la base militaire, discutant stratégies. Quand j'ai levé les yeux de la carte, j'ai vu tes cheveux blonds à côté d'un des piliers. Je me souviens que Swain a commencé à marcher, et tu as marché au rythme de ses pas, pour que personne ne t'entende, près de la carte. Vers moi. Tu m'as regardé d'une manière dont je suis habitué ; beaucoup de femmes me veulent. Mais il y avait autre chose dans tes yeux, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant. La lumière se courbait autour de toi d'une manière qui, d'après ce que j'avais compris, te rendait invisible aux yeux des autres - et les autres ne t'avaient pas remarqué. Je voulais leur dire qu'il y avait un intrus parmi nous - une Démacienne, une Crownguard - je t'aurais tué sur le champ, si tu n'avais pas eu cette manière de me regarder. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas te voir, mais j'imagine que tu as remarqué que je te regardais dans les yeux, au lieu de voir au travers toi. J'ai utilisé cette information contre toi, ce qui me semblait mieux que te tuer. Tu es revenue à Noxus plusieurs fois, et tu as, d'une manière ou d'une autre toujours été capable de me trouver. J'ai vu dans la manière dont tu marchais, dont tu regardais le monde... J'ai vu que tu ne te sentais pas vivante. À partir de ce moment tu as commencé à hanter mes rêves. Tes yeux bleus, ton corps parfait, tes cheveux blonds, ton cœur battant pour moi._

 _J'étais frustré, et c'est un euphémisme. J'avais ce médaillon que LeBlanc m'avait fait. Elle avait dit que si une femme avait mes ambitions et ma force il s'illuminerait au contact de sa peau. Quand elle me l'a donné, elle a presque rit ; elle pensait que je n'étais pas le genre d'homme fait pour le mariage. Que tout ce que je voulais était me battre pour Noxus, être brutal et froid. Tout le monde pense ça. Et une grande partie est vrai. Noxus régnera... Et je savais que je pourrais devenir plus fort avec une femme à mes côtés, qui pourrait m'aider et me compléter de la manière dont Noxus a besoin. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être toi. Je me suis convaincu que ça ne pouvais pas être toi. Tu étais trop jeune, trop naïve - et par-dessus tout, Démacienne - mais d'un autre côté tu avais une souffrance dans les yeux plus vieille que le monde._

 _J'ai attendu des années ; je me suis battu avec et contre toi sur la Faille, avant que je ne décide finalement d'essayer. J'imagine que je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer, mais je ne voulais simplement pas l'admettre. Et finalement, tu sais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit._

Ses yeux bleus étaient pleins de larmes et elle sourit.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire, que tu peux me voir alors que personne d'autre ne peut ?

Il ne répondit pas, alors elle posa ses doigts sur ses mains et sourit.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour quelqu'un de voir à travers le sort. Le seul moyen, c'est que cette personne... M-m'aime plus intensément que la puissance de ma magie. Ça n'avait jamais marché avant et je n'ai même pas pensé à ça quand tu m'a dis que tu pouvais me voir... C'est juste un truc que j'ai lu dans un livre sur la magie de la lumière il y a longtemps...

-Hmmm.

Il la souleva et sans rien dire d'autre la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

-Mesdames et messieurs, déclara Swain avant de commencer son discours. -Bienvenue à l'Institut de la Guerre, où tout le monde a sa chance. Nous sommes réuni aujourd'hui pour célébrer le fait que notre général Darius, la main de Noxus, a trouvé sa moitié. Tout le monde a besoin de le savoir, car Noxus deviendra plus puissant que jamais. Craignez-nous.

Une parti de la foule était en liesse, et l'autre moitié était prise par surprise par la nouvelle ; trop effrayée pour faire le moindre bruit.

Lux courut vers son frère, qui se tenait au premier rang, en colère.

-Garen, dit-elle d'une voix haletante et il se retourna et la prit par les épaules.

-Lux ! Où diable étais-tu ? Je croyais que tu trouverais avant que ce meeting ne soit annoncé !

-J'ai trouvé, soupira-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? Qui est-elle ?

-Tu vas le découvrir dans une seconde... Mais avant, il faut que je te dise que ça n'est pas contre toi. Peu importe ce que tu vas penser. C'était juste ainsi que ça devait se passer, depuis le début. D'accord ?

Garen fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi es-tu en train de parler ?...

-Et aussi, continua Lux avec un sourire, n'oublie pas de t'occuper de cette assassin au cheveux rouge.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu dis au revoir ? Et comment sais-tu pour... ? N-Non, elle est Noxienne, j-je ne peux pas être avec elle, dit-il les yeux grands ouverts.

Lux sourit quand elle réalisa qu'il bégayait comme elle quand il était nerveux.

-Ouais, bien sûr, dit-elle en le tapant dans le bras. Pense à ça quand tu regarderas la scène dans quelques secondes. S'il te plait.

-Attends, quoi ?, balbutia-t-il, mais Lux était déjà invisible.

Quand Darius monta les quelques marches, les spectateurs Noxiens applaudirent encore. Il salua tout le monde et eut un sourire suffisant en regardant les Démaciens.

Lux se tenait près de la scène ; son cœur battait plus fort que jamais. Tout était allé si vite... Mais elle savait qu'elle ne regretterait jamais sa décision. Elle regarda le puissant général et la pensée qu'il l'avait choisi elle la fit s'enflammer de l'intérieur. Elle allait devenir Noxienne maintenant... Elle se battrait toujours au nom de Demacia sur les Champs de Justice, puisque c'était ce que disait son contrat. Mais tout le monde saurait qu'elle n'appartiendrait plus à Demacia...

Quelques femmes criaient et cela la dérangeait, mais elle savait aussi qu'il se fichait de leur adoration. Il n'était là que pour elle. Pour montrer à tout le monde qui était la femme qui le rendrait encore plus fort.

Swain racontait une histoire sur le médaillon et LeBlanc se tenait là également, souriante. Darius avait annoncé à Swain le résultat donné par le médaillon, et au début il avait été prêt à accuser son bras droit de traîtrise, mais quand il lui avait dit que Demacia l'avait brisée et qu'elle le désirait et avait besoin de lui - tout comme il avait besoin d'elle, il avait accepté. Après tout, LeBlanc avait confirmé que le médaillon ne pouvait pas mentir. Sa magie était l'une des plus puissantes dans tout Runeterra.

Tout les champions regardaient Darius avec impatience ; tout le monde voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer. L'Institut de la Guerre était le centre de toute rumeur, aussi Darius avait voulu annoncer la nouvelle lui-même au lieu de laisser ces mêmes rumeurs déformer la vérité.

-Cette chanceuse jeune femme va-t-elle monter sur scène, pour que nous puissions tous acclamer le couple qui amènera Noxus à la victoire ?

Le cœur de Lux cognait violemment contre sa poitrine. Elle allait aider Noxus à remporter la victoire. Elle connaissait les tactiques Démacienne, elle connaissait leurs faiblesses. Et les faire perdre ne la dérangeait pas. À part son frère, elle n'aimait plus personne. Le seul qu'elle aimait se tenait juste là, devant elle.

Le silence était total quand elle monta les marches. Darius lui fit un clin d'œil et elle sentit ses joues rougir à nouveau.

-Cette chan...

-Elle est déjà là, grogna Darius, coupant Swain. Faisons un petit spectacle, murmura-t-il et elle acquiesça. La foule se tenait toujours en silence, et cela la rendait nerveuse. Ils ne pouvaient pas la voir. Seul Darius pouvait, et il la regardait avec fierté.

Il se mit à genoux et elle retint sa respiration, réalisant à quel point cela devait sembler bizarre pour la foule mais cela la fit se sentir encore plus vivante et heureuse, de voir le général Noxien à genoux pour elle, et seulement elle.

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle hocha la tête, des larmes plein les yeux :

-Oui, dit-elle doucement, mais suffisamment fort pour que la foule l'entende. Quelques bouches s'ouvrirent sous la surprise, se demandant d'où venait la voix.

Quand il lui mit la bague au doigt un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle était sa fiancée maintenant... La fiancée du général Darius de Noxus... Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son souhait le plus cher se réaliserait un jour.

Quand l'anneau disparut dans l'air à cause du contact avec sa peau, la foule eut le souffle coupé. Un clin d'œil de Darius lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps.

Avec le bruit d'une déflagration de lumière elle défit le sort. Lentement elle apparut pour tout le monde, sa main dans celle de Darius.

Sa voix porta au-dessus de la foule :

-Tout le monde, dit-il, je suis au plaisir de vous présenter ma fiancée et future femme : Luxanna Crownguard !

Lux ne les regarda même pas, tout ce qu'elle voyait était son futur mari. Elle voulait l'embrasser, mais son cerveau lui dit que ça n'était pas une bonne idée ; la foule essayait toujours de se remettre du choc.

-Mais elle est Démacienne, cria un homme et Darius lui jeta un regard à faire froid dans le dos, le faisant taire immédiatement.

-Si quelqu'un a des problèmes avec mon mariage, j'aimerai que vous fassiez un pas en avant. Je suis sûr que mon frère Draven pourra faire de votre exécution un spectacle mémorable, grogna-t-il.

-Bien sûr que je peux, dit une voix depuis l'arrière de la scène et elle sourit en voyant le frère de Darius. Sa hache tournoyait dans sa main.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, Luxanna. Si tu te retrouves seule une nuit, tu sais où me trouver, murmura-t-il ensuite, ce qui le fit gagner un coup de poing de Darius dans l'estomac.

-Je te tuerai, menaça-t-il.

-Attend une seconde, dit une voix familière du premier rang. Es-tu sûr de ton choix, Lux ?

Elle sourit à Garen, qui semblait à la fois déconcerté et en colère.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute ma vie, frère. Je quitte Demacia, tu peux l'annoncer à nos parents - si cela les intéresse. Mon contrat pour la League dit que je me bats au nom de Demacia - et je me battrais pour ce qu'elle fut ; un État loyal et aimant. Mais j'ai abandonné Demacia il y a longtemps. Alors en dehors de la League, j'aiderai mon mari dans ses batailles et opérations pour Noxus. Car c'est à lui que j'appartiens à présent.

-Mais...

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit avant que je ne monte ici ? Pense-s'y.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais quand il se tourna pour voir le sourire que Katarina lui lançait, son visage devint légèrement rose et il ferma la bouche. Les autres champions avaient des expressions variant de la surprise aux sourires, surtout les yordles qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents, ce qui la fit rire. La plupart des champions Démaciens étaient confus, certains en colère - surtout Jarvan, qui avait une haine viscérale envers Darius. Mais même si l'un d'entre eux voulait la tuer, il n'aurait pas une chance avec Darius à ses côtés.

Ensemble, ils seraient le premier couple Noxien.

Quand elle quitta la scène, Garen la tira vers lui.

-Dis moi une chose, Lux. Juste une chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Pourquoi peut-il te voir alors que personne d'autre ne peut ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul moyen pour quelqu'un de te voir quand tu es invisible pour tous les autres ?

Elle lui avait expliqué cette exception quand ils étaient jeunes et qu'elle venait tout juste de se découvrir cette capacité de devenir invisible, et elle avait lu des tonnes de livres sur le sujet à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient rit à propos de ça, et Garen lui avait dit que ça n'arriverait probablement jamais.

-Tu as trouvé la réponse tout seul, dit-elle en souriant.

-Alors il... Il...

-Exactement.

* * *

Elle se réveilla sa barbe contre sa nuque et elle sourit.

-Bonjour, soupira-t-elle joyeusement.

-Bonjour, dit-il de sa voix matinale, rauque et familière, et cela la fit frissonner. Ils étaient mariés depuis quelques années maintenant et ça l'excitait toujours autant.

-Alors... General Darius..., dit-elle en se tournant et enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux ; Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire aujourd'hui, déjà ?

-Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort pour t'en souvenir, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est dur d'être la femme du général, tu sais... Il y a tellement à faire. Tout le monde me demande partout... C'est une vie tellement occupée ! Tout est écrit sur mon emploi du temps mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me lever...

Ses mains glissèrent sous sa chemise de nuit.

-Continue, sourit-il mais tout ce qu'elle put faire était le regarder dans les yeux alors que ses mains fortes caressaient sa peau.

-Tu ne parles pas ? marmonna-t-il.

Elle secoua furieusement la tête et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Même après tout ce temps, cela avait toujours marché pour le mettre d'humeur - même s'il était toujours d'humeur pour ça, sauf quand il devait participer à une bataille.

-D'accord... Je pense que je peux arranger ça, dit-il alors que ses mains glissaient sur ses seins. Elle commença à haleter et attira son visage à elle, mais il l'empêcha de l'embrasser et laissa ses mains faire ce qu'elles avaient à faire sur son corps.

-Darius, je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle, et il lui enleva immédiatement sa chemise, la laissant sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle.

-Trente secondes, hein ?, grogna-t-il en capturant ses lèvres. -Tu as toujours autant envie de moi ?, dit-il avec un air suffisant quand il la libéra une seconde.

Un gémissement frustré échappa sa bouche entre deux baisers et elle tenta d'aller au-dessus. Mais une fois de plus, il ne la laissa pas faire.

Alors que ses deux mains étaient occupés à la maintenir sous lui, il s'introduit en elle et son corps s'adapta immédiatement à son contact, gémissant et haletant pour de l'air. Dieu, il était bon d'être la femme du général... Elle posa ses mains sur son dos et s'accrocha à lui, fermant les yeux.

-D'ailleurs... On doit aller à Demacia aujourd'hui, dit-il quand ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, reprenant leur respiration.

-D'accord..., répondit-elle d'une voix haletante. Qu-Qu'est-ce... Qu'on a à... Y faire ?

-Ton stupide frère donne un discours, on doit savoir ce qu'il va dire à ses citoyens.

Ses doigts parcoururent sa mâchoire et s'arrêtèrent au médaillon qu'elle portait. LeBlanc avait atténué sa magie après qu'il ait rempli son rôle alors il n'était plus entouré de lumière. Depuis ce jour, Lux l'avait porté fièrement. Il avait toujours une faible lueur pourtant...

-Prête à me donner un peu de magie ?, demanda-t-il et elle acquiesça.

-Allons-y invisible ensemble. Mais avant je veux de la tarte aux pommes, dit-elle.

-Ne la fais pas tomber alors, sourit-il. Même après tout ce temps il plaisantait toujours à propos de ça, du moment où il l'avait vue lâcher le gâteau à la pâtisserie. Le jour où il l'avait fait sienne.

* * *

-Mes chers camarades Démaciens, commença Garen, et immédiatement la foule devint silencieuse.

-Je vous ai rassemblé ici car j'ai une annonce de l'armée. C'est pourquoi je vous parle à la place du Prince Jarvan. Noxus et Demacia se sont bien entendu ces dernières années grâce au mariage entre le général Darius, la main de Noxus et ma sœur Luxanna, la Dame de Lumière. Mais il y a eut également beaucoup de tensions. Et je vous ai fait venir pour partager quelque chose avec vous.

Darius et Lux se tenait derrière un arbre, même s'ils étaient invisibles - ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de heurter qui que ce soit. Elle pointa un autre arbre, et Darius sourit quand il vit Katarina assise sur une branche, dissimulée aux yeux du peuple. Lux se demandait si elle était là pour aider Garen, ou pour lui voler des stratégies. Durant les quelques années précédentes elle s'était rapprochée d'elle, et même si l'assassin ne le dirait jamais, Lux avait l'impression que Katarina commençait à l'apprécier également.

-Maintenant que ma sœur a rejoint nos ennemis, nous devons être encore plus effrayés de Noxus. Elle avait toujours été la lumière de Demacia, partageant son savoir et partant pour d'importantes missions en Noxus. Mais elle a rejoint les ténèbres maintenant, ce qui la rend plus puissante que jamais, et nous devons rassembler nos forces pour faire en sorte que Noxus sache qui a le pouvoir à Runeterra. Ils pensent que nous avons peur d'eux, que nous ne pouvons rien faire car ils sont plus forts que nous. Mais ils ont torts !

Une clameur monta depuis la foule, faisant trembler le sol. Darius prit sa main et la serra légèrement, mais à cause de sa force cela lui fit presque mal. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et sourit.

Demacia n'était un problème pour eux. Elle savait que même Garen était au courant - mais il voulait défendre son honneur. Il avait toujours fait ça, et les années précédentes n'avaient pas été différentes.

-Faisons en sorte d'être à nouveau fiers de Demacia, et ne laissez pas arriver à vos enfants la même chose qu'à ma sœur. J'aurai dû lui prêter plus d'attention quand j'étais plus jeune, car je disais toujours :

 _Sa lumière éclatante fait trembler ses ennemis, mais c'est de la lumière déclinante qu'ils devraient avoir peur._

-Sa lumière a décliné, Démaciens. Alors nous devrions avoir peur. Elle a donné sa vie au général Noxien, et même si elle se bat toujours pour Demacia sur les Champs de Justice, tout le monde sait que ça n'est plus son État. Je veux que nous nous battions pour ce qui le fut ; Noxus doit savoir quel État a toujours le dessus : DEMACIAAAA !

D'autres applaudissements éclatèrent. Elle souleva les sourcils et se surprit à avoir de la pitié pour eux. Elle vit même ses parents au devant, et elle se sentit plus heureuse que jamais de la vie qu'elle avait choisie. _Regarde-les... Vivant leur vie avec honneur - mais en même temps oubliant de vivre._

Ses parents n'avaient plus voulu avoir affaire à elle depuis qu'ils avaient entendus la nouvelle de son mariage avec le général Noxien - son père avait même menacé de la tuer. Mais il n'avait jamais essayé. Personne n'avait jamais essayé.

Et personne n'essayerait jamais.

Pour la même raison que ce petit discours que son frère venait de faire n'allait pas avoir d'effet. Et pour la même raison que le médaillon brillait faiblement contre sa peau.

Ensemble, ils étaient plus fort que n'importe quel autre couple à Runeterra.

Bien sûr, il y avait d'autre puissants couples, comme la Reine Ashe et le Roi Tryndamere de Freljord, et une rumeur courait comme quoi LeBlanc et Swain était ensemble - et même Shyvana et le Prince Jarvan... Mais ils n'avaient pas ce que elle et Darius avaient. Leur force était incomparable - leurs pouvoirs se complétaient. À Noxus tout le monde les aimait, mais hors de Noxus ils étaient craint partout à Runeterra. Et elle adorait ça. Elle adorait vivre sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle avait voulu depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Quand Darius la souleva et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle eut peur qu'on les entende, mais la foule était si bruyante que personne n'aurait pu les remarquer... Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser, et il poussa un grognement.

-Je n'en aurai jamais assez de toi, Lux, marmonna-t-il doucement. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Et beaucoup de bonnes choses me sont arrivées depuis que je suis devenue général, sourit-il.

Elle embrassa son cou et sourit à son tour :

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis ta femme maintenant, murmura-t-elle. Je me souviens de ces jours où je venait à Noxus, il y a toutes ces années, encore et encore... Juste pour t'apercevoir une fois de plus. Et maintenant... Je t'aime.

Il grogna et l'embrassa aussi fort qu'il put, ce qui était sa manière de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. Il n'avait jamais été un grand romantique, elle le savait. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Car elle le sentait. Chaque jour.

Garen venait juste de dire que sa lumière avait décliné. Ce qui était vrai - pour Demacia, elle avait décliné. Ils étaient leurs ennemis maintenant. Son passé douloureux ne pourrait jamais être oublié, et s'ils l'attaquaient, elle, son mari ou son nouvel État, elle se battrait en retour avec toute sa force.

Aux yeux des autres, sa lumière avait décliné.

Mais elle connaissait la vérité. Elle brillait plus puissamment que jamais.

Le médaillon autour de son cou le lui rappelait chaque jour. La main de Darius reposait près du bijoux et elle sentit l'objet réagir à son toucher. Elle avait entendu dire qu'avant qu'elle ne touche le médaillon, des années auparavant, il était vide. Mais maintenant, depuis qu'il avait été en contact avec sa peau, il y avait une inscription :

 _For the woman_

 _He looked at_

 _Instead of through_

 _Il la regarde_

 _Dans les yeux_

 _Au lieu d'au travers_


End file.
